Multiple Possibilites
by coolgamer
Summary: What if Luke and Asch were actually twins instead of Original and Replica? What if Luke is taken from his family at the age of seven the Malkuth Empire? LukexJade AschxNatalia. I have now made a Tear version called One of Many Choices for this fanfic.
1. Prologue

**I really liked the idea for this story so I decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Summary: What would happen if Luke and Asch were actually twins not replica and original and at seven years of age their separated from each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tales of the abyss.**

**~Prologue~**

_N.D. 2000__  
In Kimlasca shall be born the scion of Lorelei's power. He will be a boy of royal blood with red hair. He shall be called: "The Light of the Sacred Flame," and he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity. _

_N.D. 2002__  
The One who would seize glory shall destroy the island upon which he was born, a land by the name of Hod. War shall thereafter persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of the seasons. _

_N.D. 2018_

_The young scion of Lorelei's power shall bring his people to the miner's city. There, the youth will turn power to calamity and be as a weapon to Kimlasca, destroying himself and the city. Thereafter, the land of Rugnica will be enveloped in war, and Malkuth shall lose territory. Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall thrive, leading to unprecedented prosperity. _

Susanne fon Fabre lay on the bed exhausted after giving birth. She couldn't believe that giving birth could be this tiring, then again she was told she was only giving birth to one child. She looked to the other side of the room where the doctor was taking care of the two babies. It had been a surprise to everyone when the first baby was born to find that she was carrying a second child.

She smiled when the nurse moved over to her with one of the blue bundles as another nurse helped her sit up. Once she was comfortable she was handed the bundle and looked down at the baby wrapped in it. The baby inside had red hair that darkened at the ends of it and the most beautiful forest green eyes. She smiled down at the baby as she held him gently I her arms.

The door to the room opened as her husband and Ingobert, her brother, came into the room. Her husband strode over to her and looked at the bundle in her arms with an approving smile. Her brother stood nearby watching the two of them.

"May I hold him?" Duke Fabre asked.

"Of course you can." Susanne agreed as she held the bundle out to her husband.

"So we shall name him Luke then? Just as the score read?" Duke Fabre asked immediately.

"I don't know if the name fits him." Susanne stated with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ingobert asked.

"Here you are my Lady." A nurse said as she walked over with the second blue bundle.

Susanne nodded and smiled as she took the bundle gently and looked inside. The baby boy had red hair like his older brother but the ends were a mix of yellow and orange he too had the most beautiful forest green eyes. He gave her a smile as she brushed a finger against his cheek.

"Twins?" Ingobert asked shocked.

"Yes. Apparently this little one was hidden by his older brother. It's as if he was being protected." Susanne said with a laugh.

"Which is the oldest?" Duke Fabre asked.

"The one you are holding." Susanne answered.

"Then he will be my heir." The duke decided.

"Shouldn't you see how the other one fairs?" Ingobert asked.

"I was only told that we were having one. He was born first so therefore is the one I choose." Duke Fabre answered.

"What shall you name him?" The doctor asked.

"Luke of course like the score stated." Duke Fabre answered.

"No." Susanne said roughly.

"What?" Duke Fabre asked shocked his wife would talk back to him.

"I wish to call the youngest Luke. The eldest shall be called Asch." Susanne stated.

"'Charred Remnants of the Sacred Flame.'" Ingobert muttered.

"Why do you defy my wish?" Duke Fabre asked.

"I believe as the mother I get to name them. Luke fits the second born better while Asch fits the first born." Susanne stated.

"Fine we will name the eldest Asch. I will not change my mind for my heir though." Duke Fabre stated as he handed Asch to Ingobert before striding out of the room.

"Ingobert will you prepare a public announcement for our newborns?" Susanne asked.

"Of course I will. I'll bring Natalia by later so she can say hello." Ingobert said as he placed Asch in the bedside crib.

"Alright." Susanne replied with a smile.

"Love you and get some rest." Ingobert said as he kissed Susanne's cheek before leaving.

Ingobert strode to the entrance of the mansion but was stopped in the drawing room by Duke Fabre.

"Yes?" Ingobert asked confused.

"I do not want the public to know of Luke." Duke Fabre stated.

"Why not? The public will be thrilled that you have two sons." Ingobert replied.

"Luke was never meant to exist. As such I only want Asch to be known about." Duke Fabre stated coldly.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Ingobert asked.

"No. I'm simply securing Asch's future. I also do not wish for Natalia to know of Luke." Duke Fabre added.

"You're going to keep Luke inside the mansion like a prisoner?" Ingobert asked angered.

"Not like a prisoner but like a security measure." Duke Fabre answered.

"A security measure?" Ingobert asked confused.

"Who knows when we might need someone to take Asch's place or to appease those we anger." Duke Fabre answered.

"You're going to use your own son as a scapegoat?" Ingobert asked.

"Yes." Duke Fabre asked before leaving the room.

Ingobert gritted his teeth and glared at the man's back before leaving the drawing room and slamming the manor door shut. He headed to the palace angrily as he digested what his brother-in-law was planning to do to a newborn, though he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**~End Prologue~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I feel bad for Luke. Also I'm trying to figure out who Luke should end up with:**

**Tear**

**Guy**

**Jade**

**Peony**

**Please tell me who you think he should be with. **


	2. Locked Away

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I thank everyone who reviewed; I do more with this at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.**

**~Locked Away~**

Luke stared out the window of his room sadly as he watched people walk around the courtyard. His room was situated so he had a good view of the courtyard but so that no one could see him except if they knew what to look for. The only people who ever visited him were Asch, his mother, and the servant Guy. His mother was barely allowed to visit due to his father ordering her not to, he also ordered Asch not to visit him but Asch did so anyways.

Luke had only been outside a few times and even then it was when he was accompanied by either Guy or Asch and only when there were no other people around. Asch had attempted to sneak Luke out of the manor and to the palace but… they were caught by their father. Their father had become very angry with Luke blaming him for it and had only punished Asch lightly.

After that Luke was almost never allowed outside unless they got Duke Fabre's permission, which was rarely yes. Luke sighed as he turned back to his desk and sat down and stared at the textbook in front of him. Asch and Guy would help teach him since Duke Fabre didn't want to risk him being known about.

Luke looked at the calendar that was above his desk and smiled sadly as he saw the date. It was the day before his and Asch's seventh birthday and everyone outside was busy preparing for Asch's party. Of course the party was only for Asch the only son that Duke Fabre had. Of course even though Luke would be at the party celebrating his birthday with family and friends, Asch always came by later to celebrate together.

Luke looked up as he heard footsteps approaching his bedroom. The door slid open and a familiar red-haired boy entered the room. Asch gave Luke a smile as he walked over to him and sat in the other desk chair.

"Hey, how are you?" Asch asked.

"I'm good. It seems so lively outside." Luke commented as he looked back at the window.

"It's the same old. Everyone is running around preparing for the party. Other than that is all dull nothing new." Asch commented.

"You always say that. I wish I could see it for myself." Luke replied.

"I'll ask father if I can take you outside, also if you can attend the party." Asch stated.

"Father won't agree to that." Luke replied with a sad smile.

Luke turned back to the table as he began to reread the passage that was in the book. Asch sat quietly watching him with a look of concern and sadness.

"Luke…" Asch started.

"I noticed a few soldiers rush by is something going on?" Luke asked, effectively cutting Asch off.

"Malkuth is furious with Kimlasca." Asch answered.

"Why?" Luke asked confused.

"They mentioned the attack on the island of Hod." Asch answered.

"Hod? Wasn't it destroyed a few years ago?" Luke asked confused.

"It was… apparently they are wanting Father to take responsibility for the attack." Asch explained.

"Are they going to attack us?" Luke asked.

"I don't think so. We're already at war but… who knows what they'll do." Asch said.

"I'm worried, I feel like something bad is going to happen." Luke said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, and if anything does happen I'll protect you!" Asch stated seriously.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Of course, you're my brother. I'll always protect you." Asch replied with a small smile.

The twins spent the rest of the evening together till there was a knock on the door. Guy, the blonde haired blue eyed servant, entered the room and smiled at them. He put the tray of food on Luke's desk and turned to Asch.

"Master Asch, dinner is ready in the dining room." Guy stated.

"I wanted to eat with Luke." Asch said.

"Your father requests your presence." Guy replied.

"Why?" Asch asked.

"Master Van is here for dinner." Guy answered with a small smile.

"I guess I must go then. I'm sorry Luke." Asch said as he gave Luke a sad smile.

"It's okay. I hope you have a nice dinner." Luke replied as Asch walked to the door.

"It'd be nicer if you were there." Asch stated as he left the room.

Luke began to eat his food slowly and looked out the window as he ate. Guy sat in the seat that Asch had vacated and was going over Luke's work. Luke put his plate back on the tray when he was finished.

"Young Master, you hardly ate." Guy said concerned.

"I'm not feeling very hungry." Luke answered.

"Young Master…" Guy started.

"Can you please leave? I'm feeling tired all of a sudden." Luke interrupted with a sad look.

"All right, please get some rest Young Master." Guy said as he left the room.

Luke heard the door lock from the outside and let a few tears escape as he lay down on his bed. He cried himself to sleep as the final lights outside disappeared.

**~End Ch. 1~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Windraider: Thanks for your review. **

**neko-in-tears: Thanks for the review! Hmm… maybe that pairing will be it… I haven't decided.**

**Cheralla: Thanks for reviewing. I know what you mean I'm really thinking he'd be good with Jade or Peony. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**FinaJo: thank you very much for the review. (We'll see.)**

**Poll:**

**Tear: 1**

**Jade: 2**

**Peony: 1**

**Guy: 1**

**I have a few things I want to ask you all:**

**Who here does not like yaoi? (Since there is a chance this story might be yaoi)**

**Also a note to all my readers I got a message from one of you, I won't say who, about the story. I was really happy but I'd like to everyone here an issue that was brought up:**

**The reader said they will not read if there is yaoi. That is fine but I'd like to remind you all that I'm asking everyone's opinion who reads this. One: I almost always go with the majority vote unless the story calls for a different pairing. Two: It's my story, so if I decide there is yaoi there will be yaoi; I don't care if you read or not, I write what I want. I don't mean to sound mean I am just stating the fact. **

**Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	3. Trade

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.**

**~Trade~**

Luke was sitting in his room reading a book as the sound of a party came in through the window. He looked outside at the courtyard to see it decorated and filled with different people. He caught a glimpse of a Master Van, a brown haired man who taught his brother in swordsmanship, and Guy. He also caught glimpses of his uncle and Natalia, his blonde haired eight year old cousin. The only people he barely saw were his mother and father. Asch could be seen looking towards the window, hidden from view, every now and then.

Luke sighed and turned away from the window to go back to reading the book. It had been very busy in the manor that day; the only one who wasn't busy was Luke. His mother had Guy drop off the present she got for Luke and a card, but she was unable to come. Guy had also given him a present and stayed with him to watch him open them.

He had gotten from his mother a book telling of the legends of Yulia. Guy on the other hand had given Luke a wooden sword he made himself and promised to teach him how to fight. Luke was now waiting patiently for one more visit of the day, and his last present. Though, in reality Luke always thought of the visit as his present and didn't want anything else.

As Luke reach about a quarter of the new book he began to hear the noise outside die down, indicating that the celebration was ending. He continued to read, but then looked up as he heard a hand turn the door know slowly. Asch walked in and smiled at Luke happily.

Asch's red hair was tied back into a low ponytail and he wore a black and red suit that made him look like royalty. He held in his hands a small blue package wrapped with a purple bow. Luke smiled and ran over to Asch to hug him.

"Happy birthday, Asch!" Luke greeted.

"Happy birthday to you, too, Luke." Asch replied as he hugged Luke back.

"So what did you get? How was the party?" Luke asked excitedly as the two sat on the bed.

"What I got doesn't matter and the party was boring." Asch answered.

"It was no fun?" Luke asked.

"No it wasn't. Oh yeah, here." Asch said as he held the present out.

"You didn't have to get me anything…just you visiting is enough…" Luke said as he took the present.

"I wanted to get you something though." Asch replied.

Luke opened the present and smiled as he pulled out the object inside. It was a simple pendant, but it was blue in color and there seemed to be something glowing inside it when it was held up to the light. Luke put it on and looked at Asch in confusion after he did.

"I saw it when I went out with Guy. I didn't know what to get you and it seemed like something you'd like." Asch explained.

"Thanks Asch, I really like it!" Luke said with a smile.

Luke hugged Asch before getting up and walking over to a drawer. He pulled something out and seemed to hesitate before walking back over to Asch. Luke held out a simple black leather bound book to Asch.

"What's this?" Asch asked confused.

"You're present. I asked Guy to buy it when he went into town. It's about fonons, and I know you like learning about them." Luke answered.

"Thanks Luke, it's my favorite present." Asch said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Luke replied.

"Is something wrong? You seem off." Asch stated worried.

"I saw a group of Malkuth soldiers enter the manor. What did they want?" Luke asked.

"They came to speak with father. He apparently promised a gift to the Malkuth Emperor as a way of apologizing for Hod." Asch explained.

"I don't think a present is a good way to apologize." Luke stated.

"Neither do I." Asch agreed.

"What's the gift?" Luke asked curiously.

"I don't know." Asch answered.

Luke yawned as he was about to say something and leaned against Asch. Asch smiled at Luke and laid him down on the bed before he lay next to him and yawning. The two boys began to fall asleep as the excitement of the day took its toll.

"Night Asch." Luke yawned as he cuddled up to Asch.

"Good night Luke." Asch replied as he pulled Luke close.

Both boys fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night not knowing about what was soon to happen.

_~Early Morning~_

Guy entered Luke's room early the next morning just as the sun began to rise. He smiled sadly at the two boys on the bed before beginning to pack Luke's belongings. He grabbed all the thing he knew Luke held dear and carefully packed them into the bag before turning to the bed. He uncovered the two boys and knelt down to look at the two of them.

"I'm so sorry Luke, Asch." He whispered as he smiled at the two sadly.

He carefully lifted Luke out of Asch's hold and stood up slowly. He looked down at Asch who began to notice something was missing. Guy turned and left the room quietly and headed to the entrance of the manor. Outside the manor gate stood a group of Malkuth representatives one of which had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and crimson red eyes.

"It's about time." Duke Fabre stated as Guy approached them.

Lady Susanne looked like she had been crying and trying to convince her husband to change his mind. He looked at Guy sternly before turning to the brown haired man.

"Here, this boy is the gift I promised." Duke Fabre stated.

"I don't quite understand, sir." The man replied.

"The boys name is Luke. We wish to give him to you as compensation." Duke Fabre stated.

"I'm sorry but I do not think that a child will suffice. Also I don't believe I can take a young child from his family." The man argued.

"He has no family; he is an orphan that I took in with much convincing on my wife's part." Duke Fabre replied.

"I still don't see how he can compensate the loss of Hod." The man replied.

"He is only a few years younger than Lord Gardios' son, is he not?" Duke Fabre asked.

Guy's hold on Luke tightened, not enough to hurt the boy, as he hear what Duke Fabre said.

"Yes he is, I suppose." The man answered.

"Then take the boy as compensation for the Gardios boy." Duke Fabre stated.

"And if I decide not to take the boy?" The man asked.

"I'll find something to do with him. I'm being nice by offering him to you." Duke Fabre stated.

"Very well. I will take the boy with me, but not as compensation but because I don't think I could bare leaving him with you." The man stated coldly.

"Have it your way." Duke Fabre agreed.

Guy walked over to the man and held Luke out to him with a sad look. The man gently took Luke for him and looked Guy in the eye.

"Please take care of him." Guy whispered.

"I will do my best." The man promised.

"Luke…" Susanne cried as she watched the man take her youngest son.

"Susanne." Duke Fabre said in a commanding tone.

"We'll be taking our leave then." The man said as he turned with the rest of the group to leave.

Guy saw Susanne go to the gate and watch as the man walked off with her child. She fell to the ground crying as Duke Fabre turned to go back inside. Guy jumped when he heard the manor door slam open, and then turned to see Asch run out.

"Where is he?" Asch asked as he took in the scene.

His mother was crying and watching a group of people heading to the elevator. Guy stood stunned in front of him before looking away sadly and towards the gate answering his question. He looked to his father and saw him walk past him and into the manor. Asch took off running out of the gate ignoring his mother and Guy's cries to stop.

He had woken up shortly after Guy had left the room and looked around for Luke. He had searched all over the manor in the places Luke liked to be. When he realized Luke wasn't anywhere inside the manor he ran for the door leading out.

He now ran after the group but had to wait for the elevator to return but as soon as it reached the floor he ran off towards the second one. He knew that once he got off the second one it was a straight run towards the exit, hopefully. He followed the guys to the harbor and ran into after the group who were already outside the gate. As he approached the gate he was stopped by the two Baticul guards at the port.

"Wait! Stop!" Asch yelled at the group of soldiers.

The man with brown hair turned to look at him with his crimson red eyes. Asch looked in his arms and saw Luke was asleep in them.

"Please don't take Luke!" Asch cried.

"Let the child through. I wish to speak with him." The man called.

"We're sorry, sir, but…" The guard started.

"I'll make sure nothing happens." Guy said as he finally caught up to Asch.

Asch and Guy walked over to the group of soldiers as the brown haired man stood waiting patiently.

"You know this boy?" The man asked.

"He's my twin brother." Asch answered.

"Why would Duke Fabre give away one of his sons?" One of the soldiers asked.

"When Lady Susanne gave birth they were only expecting one child. Duke Fabre did not like that a second was born and locked Luke away." Guy explained.

"Please don't take him." Asch begged.

"Let me ask you something, and I want you to answer with how you really feel." The brown haired man said.

"Yes?" Asch asked.

"Do you want Luke to be locked up again?" The man asked.

"I don't want him to be locked up." Asch answered.

"Well if I leave here he will be." The man stated.

"So, it's for his own good that you take him?" Asch asked.

"Yes." The man responded.

"I don't want him to leave, but if it's for the best I guess it's okay." Asch stated.

"I am sure his majesty will allow Luke to send you letters." The man assured.

"I'll allow you to take him since it'll be for his own good, but if you're ever mean to him I'll make sure you regret it." Asch threatened.

"I promise that if he is ever mistreated, you may do whatever you want to me." The man promised.

"Alright then. Luke you be a good okay? I'll write you once I get your first letter. I love you." Asch said as Guy touched his shoulder.

"Asch…" Luke mumbled in his sleep.

Asch watched as the man boarded the military ship with the soldiers and Luke and as it pulled away from the port. He let his tears fall as the ship vanished into the horizon before Guy began to lead him back to the manor.

_~On the Ship~_

Luke began to awaken to the feel of something swaying. He opened his eyes and noticed he was in a nicely decorated room on what looked to be a boat. He looked up as a man with brown hair and red eyes entered the room.

"I see you're awake." The man said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Luke asked.

"My name is Jade Curtiss. Your father decided to give you to Malkuth as compensation for the destruction of Hod." The man said.

"Oh…" Luke said as he began to cry.

"Now don't start that. What will Asch say when he reads your letter?" Jade asked.

"Asch?" Luke asked.

"Yes. He was very upset about us taking you, but decided that it was either we take you or having you be locked away again." Jade answered.

"Asch chose for me to leave?" Luke asked sadly.

"Yes but he was crying about it. I told him that you would send letters so that you two will always be in contact." Jade stated.

"What's going to happen to me?" Luke asked.

"The Emperor will decide that." Jade answered.

"Oh…" Luke said scared.

"He wouldn't hurt a child though I assure you." Jade added.

Luke nodded but did not answer as he curled into a ball and began to cry. Jade covered him back up as he fell asleep and left the room quietly. This was quite a mess they had gotten into.

**~End Ch. 2~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Sonic52: I'm glad you don't say you mind if its yaoi the pairing is still undecided (I've narrowed it to two at least). Please continue to read!**

**Angeli-Ii-Demoni: Thanks. The original plot was too similar to another fanfic and so this plot was born, I'm glad it's doing so well. Thanks for that and I know it's my choice but I like to include my reader's opinions. Thanks glad you like the plot and I hope you continue to read.**

**Kazane Hime: Thanks. Well I hope that if I do decide to do yaoi that you'll continue to read.**

**RecessiveCoyote: Thanks (to be honest I suck at grammar my friend is being my beta.) Alright well if I do decide to do yaoi I hope you continue to read but it's not decided yet who Luke will be with.**

**Hatsune17: Thanks for your review. (Which kingdom hearts stories have u read of mine?) Thanks for saying you'll read whether its yaoi or not.**

**Suntan140: thanks for the review and vote.**

**Adolthered: Thanks for your vote and review.**

**toolazytothinkofaname: Thanks glad your liking the story! How do you know I'm leaning to Jade/Luke when this chapter is the first time Jade is mentioned? Well I hope you continue to read!**

**Poll:**

**Jade – 3**

**Tear - 6**

**See you all next chapter!**


	4. A New Home

**I hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.**

**~A New Home~**

Luke looked over the railing of the Tartarus, the ship that Jade was in command of, as the city of Grand Chokmah came into view. It was a city situated over the water at the end of a peninsula. There were columns that surrounded the city through the water and had water falling over them. Luke remembered hearing from Asch that during war time the city became a fortress.

"What do you think?" A voice asked from behind Luke.

Luke turned to look at Jade as the man walked up to him with a small smile. His brown hair was down as usual and his crimson red eyes stared at Luke from behind his glasses. The first few days on the ship had been rough on the two, but after a while Luke had warmed up to Jade.

"It looks amazing!" Luke replied excitedly.

"Well, after our meeting with His Majesty I'll take you for a tour around town." Jade suggested.

"Please do!" Luke said happily.

"It's good to see you're so excited." Jade replied.

"Jade?" Luke asked as he got a small sad look on his face.

"What is it?" Jade asked slightly concerned.

"Are there any kids my age in the castle?" Luke asked.

"Well there is a boy a few years older then you." Jade replied as he thought it over.

"What's his name?" Luke asked.

"Aslan Frings." Jade replied.

"What does he do?" Luke asked.

"He's training to be a soldier." Jade replied.

"So he'll probably be too busy…" Luke sighed.

"Yes, he might be, but you'll have others to play with." Jade reassured.

"Colonel Jade?" A soldier asked as he walked over to the two.

"Yes?" Jade asked.

"We're getting ready to enter the bay." The soldier answered.

"Thank you for letting me know; Luke it's time we go back inside." Jade said as he put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

The two went into the ship and up to the command deck and Jade took his seat. Luke went and stood next to Jade's seat and put his arms on the chair so he wouldn't lose his balance. Jade lightly patted his head as he gave the signal to go ahead.

Luke looked outside as they entered through to the bay and they moved into the military headquarters. Once they reached dry land the platform they were on descended to underground where the Tartarus bay resided. He waited for the ship to dock before letting go of the seat and moving back so Jade could stand up.

Jade began to leave the bridge with Luke following him and they stopped at Luke's room so he could grab his few belongings before exiting the ship. There were a few soldiers waiting for them at the entrance to the area.

"Colonel Curtiss." One of the soldiers greeted.

"Where are the generals?" Jade asked.

"They are busy preparing our borders, sir." The soldier answered.

"All right, I'm heading to the palace to report to His Majesty then." Jade stated.

Jade led Luke past the group of soldiers and into the main part of the military headquarters. He began to walk across the bridge to the palace and into the courtyard of the palace. Luke looked around at all the nobles that resided in the area and huddled closer to Jade, who led him to the palace.

Jade entered the palace and headed up the stairs to the audience chamber and one of the guards nodded before going in to announce his presence while the other stopped the two of them.

"Is something the matter?" Jade asked.

"Who is the child, sir?" The guard asked.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." Jade replied.

"I'm only watching out for His Majesty's safety." The guard replied.

"I do not believe that this child will be any trouble to His Majesty." Jade replied as the first guard appeared.

"He is waiting for you sir." The guard said as he returned to his spot.

"Very good, oh and please go and fetch Aslan Frings for me." Jade said to the second guard.

"Yes, sir." The second guard replied.

Jade entered the audience chamber with Luke walking beside him now instead of holding onto him. Luke looked at the throne where a young man, about Jade's age sat. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes; he kind of reminded Luke of Guy for a moment. The man sat back in his throne and smiled at the two as they approached.

"Welcome back, Jade." The man greeted.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Jade replied.

"So what happened in Kimlasca, and who is this child?" The man asked.

"I'll answer the later question first." Jade said.

"All right." The man replied.

"This child is Luke fon Fabre of Kimlasca. Luke, this is Emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX." Jade introduced.

"Luke fon Fabre? I thought Duke Fabre's son was named Asch." Peony stated.

"Apparently Duke Fabre had two sons, but kept Luke here locked away inside the mansion." Jade answered.

"Well Luke, it is very nice to meet you." Peony replied as he smiled at Luke.

"Nice to meet you too, Your Majesty." Luke replied as he bowed.

"No need to be so formal. Now Jade, can I have your report?" Peony asked.

"I went to Baticul and spoke with the King on the issue of Hod, and he said I had permission to approach Duke Fabre." Jade replied.

"All right, and after that?" Peony said interestedly.

"The Duke said he'd meet with us the next day with what he decided." Jade continued.

"What did he decide?" Peony asked.

"The next day he told us to return early the morning after and he'd give the Malkuth Empire a present as compensation for the destruction of Hod." Jade added.

"What was the gift?" Peony asked.

"Well, sir…" Jade trailed off as he turned his head to look down at Luke.

"You mean the Duke gave his own son away?" Peony asked shocked.

"Yes. He said that Luke here would be enough compensation for Hod, since he is close to the same age as Gailardia was." Jade replied.

"I'm sorry, but I will not accept this child as payment for the loss of Hod." Peony stated angrily.

"I also had wished to refuse, but I feared for what would happen to the child if I left him there." Jade replied.

"That is fine, I would have done the same and I accept that." Peony said.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked quietly.

"What is it, Luke?" Peony asked.

The seven year old shifted nervously but looked at Peony with his innocent green eyes.

"If you don't want me here, you can take me back home." Luke stated.

"Luke…" Peony started.

"I'll tell father that I didn't meet your expectations, and that you wished to have me brought back." Luke continued.

"Luke, do you know what would happen if you returned?" Jade asked seriously.

"Father will lock me away again." Luke answered.

"Luke, your father would use you as a scapegoat for your brother." Jade replied.

"Luke, we do want you to stay here. I apologize for it sounding harsh." Peony replied.

"You really want me to stay? I'll work really hard!" Luke replied.

"Luke, you will not be a servant. You shall be treated as the son of a Duke." Peony stated.

"Your Majesty?" a voice asked behind Jade and Luke.

Luke turned to see a boy about the same age as Guy bow to Peony before standing straight. He wore a Malkuth Military academy uniform which was a blue coat and pants. He had really light blonde hair and golden eyes. He glanced at Luke briefly before looking at Peony.

"Aslan?" Peony asked confused.

"I asked him to be brought here." Jade replied.

"Colonel?" Aslan asked.

"Cadet Frings, I would like you to meet Luke. Luke, this is Aslan Frings." Jade introduced.

"Hello, Luke." Aslan replied.

"Nice to meet you, Aslan." Luke greeted.

"Aslan, Luke will be staying with us from now on. He is to be treated as a lord, and also will you please watch after him as a friend?" Peony asked.

"Of course, sir." Aslan replied.

"Also Cadet Frings, a servant of the Fabre manor gave Luke a wooden sword so he could learn to fight. Would you mind teaching him?" Jade asked.

"I would be honored to, sir." Aslan replied.

"Aslan, please see to it that a maid prepares a room for Luke." Peony stated.

"Yes, sir." Aslan said as he left the room.

Luke watched him leave before turning back to Peony with a smile.

"Sir?" Luke asked.

"Yes?" Peony asked.

"Is it alright if Jade takes me around town?" Luke asked.

"I see no problem if Jade is alright with it." Peony replied with a smile.

"I already agreed to take him." Jade replied.

"Good, while in town get his measurements for new clothes." Peony ordered.

"Will do sir. Is there anything else?" Jade asked.

"No, you're dismissed. I'll see you at dinner, Luke." Peony said.

"Okay!" Luke replied as he left with Jade.

_~Later that day~_

Luke lay curled up in his new bad after dinner time. His room was different shades of blue and his bed was a canopy. Overall it was much better than his old room. He sat up from the cotton sheets as he remembered something. He walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a pen, and a bottle of ink.

He had asked Peony at dinner if it was okay for him to send a letter to Asch, and Peony had said yes. Luke thought of what he wanted to write before beginning to write.

_Dear Asch,_

_How is everything going with you? I just arrived in Grand Chokmah this morning. The city is amazing! Also, everyone here is so nice to me! Let me tell you about them!_

_The first person is Colonel Jade Curtiss; he was the one who took me from Baticul. He's really nice and has been looking out for me. He has decided that on the way here to continue my studies. He has a way of being serious but sounding like he's joking, which gets me confused._

_The second person is Peony, he's the Malkuth Emperor. He's really nice and reminds me of Guy. He's letting me stay at the palace and says I'm to be treated as the son of a duke. He has rappigs as pets which is really weird. He also likes to watch Abyssranger. His room is a total mess though; he's not very neat for an emperor._

_The last person is Aslan Frings, a cadet in training in the military. He's the same age as Guy and is very nice. He is going to help me with my studies; I have an official tutor! He also promised to teach me how to use a sword when he has time!_

_Though I'm sad I'm separated from you, I am happy here. I still wish I could be back home, but I realized that I might be better off here. I'm sure we'll get a chance to meet later on and I hope it'll be soon. _

_Tell Guy I said hi and not to worry, also pass on to mother that I love her and I miss her._

_PLEASE write back soon! I miss hearing from you Asch!_

_Love,_

_Luke._

Luke read the letter over before finding an envelope and putting it into it. He put the address on it then went to the door and looked around before seeing Jade walking down the hall. He ran up to Jade excitedly.

"Jade!" He called.

"What is it, Luke?" Jade asked as he turned to him.

"I finished my letter to Asch. Can we mail it now?" Luke asked.

"Of course. Come with me." Jade said.

Jade led Luke to a room where there was someone going through a pile of paper.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked as he entered.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"I have a letter that must be delivered to Baticul immediately." Jade said.

"I'll have it sent out first thing in the morning when our messenger returns." The man agreed.

"Very well." Jade said as he gave the man the letter.

Jade left the room with Luke and escorted him back to his bedroom. He then helped Luke into bed before leaving the room to retire to his room as well.

**~End Ch. 3~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Kazane Hime: Thanks for your review.**

**Hatsune17: Thanks for your review. Well I'm happy you like those stories too. Well I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**Toolazytothinkofaname: no it's perfectly alright about your assumption. I was just asking why you had thought that I didn't mind it. And thanks glad it was good.**

**Pianist707: thanks for your review.**

**Whitefleur: thanks for the review.**

**xxXThexFallenXxx: well I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**hinatasXbestXfriend: thanks for your review and vote.**

**Gemu no zakari: I'm glad for your vote and that you like the story.**

**Windraider: Thanks for your vote.**

**Dark Angel Rath: Yes I feel really sorry for the twins and he is an ass. Thanks' for your vote.**

**Firehedgehog: Yes he sure is.**

**DreamsDragon: I will continue this and thanks for the review.**

**Cheesecake-chan: thanks for your review.**

**Cloaked-kelpie: thanks for the review, and Luke won't be with Asch.**

**So I have something to propose to you, I'm having such a tough time deciding between Jade and Tear. So I thought of a solution:**

**What if I post this story twice, one for JadexLuke and another for LukexTear. **

**What do you all think of that?**


	5. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! Alright so I hope you all liked the last chapter. For all those who wanted LukexTear I have made a fanfic for that, it's the same story just with Luke and Tear, it's titled: One of Many Choices. Multiple Possibilities is now going to be JadexLuke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.**

**~The Beginning~**

Luke sighed as he sat in Rose's house watching as Jade calmly drank some tea. They had just chased down the dark wings and Jade was calmly drinking tea like they hadn't just destroyed the bridge. Luke turned to look at Rose as she began to talk with them. The woman wore a white shirt underneath a pink shawl and a reddish-pink skirt with a yellow apron over it.

"So you see the problem we've been having is that our foods being stolen." The woman said.

"Could it be the Dark Wings?" Luke asked.

"Well that's what we thought it might be but were not sure." Rose replied.

"The Dark Wings have fled so the only thing we can do is wait to see." Jade stated.

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes as he continued to sit there calmly. He wore a black military jacket and pants underneath the blue Malkuth military jacket robe with dark blue gloves that had yellow lining at the top. He wore dark blue boots with the toes area being light blue and yellow lining. His belt was brown with a yellow buckler.

"I was a bit curious so I decided to investigate the food storehouse." A young boy's voice came from the doorway.

"Fon Master Ion." Jade said as we turned to face the new arrivals.

Fon Master Ion was a fourteen year old boy with forest green hair and eyes. His hair was short in the back but he had two long strands on either side of his face that had beads in them to keep them in line. He wore on his head a light green headdress with gold lining and two feather-like objects on the side. He wore a white tunic underneath with light green lining at the top and bottom underneath a light green and white robe of the Order of Lorelei. He wore white tights and golden shoes and around his neck was a necklace with a fonic symbol on it.

Behind him stood two girls, the first was a young girl around the age of thirteen. She had black hair tied into pigtails by light yellow ribbons and brown eyes. She wore a pink military dress underneath to Fon Master Guardian robe which had the linings colored purple. She had pink sleeves that did not connect to her dress with purple lining at the end and wore white gloves. She wore white socks with purple bands at the top and her shoes were brown and purple. On her back was a brown doll that hung on her back by its hand.

The other girl was around the age of sixteen and had long brown hair that came to mid back and blue eyes. She wore a brown dress that came to mid lower thigh that had gold lining and had a music score down the front in white. He had gloves that came past her elbow and were white till the writs then became brown with the elbow gold and the lining being gold colored also. She wore red tights and her boots were white at the bottom and brown after the ankles with gold lining at the top.

"Ion, Anise, Tear where have you been?" Luke asked.

"I was looking around town, and Anise lost track of Ion." The long brown haired girl replied.

"I did not!" The thirteen year old girl, Anise, replied.

"What did you find?" Rose asked.

"I found this in the corner of the room." Ion said as he handed it to Rose.

"This is the fur from a scared Cheagle." Rose said as she examined it.

"A Cheagle?" Luke asked a bit confused.

"Yes, a Cheagle is what probably raided your food stores." Ion replied.

"I'll think of a way to stop the Cheagles, why don't you all go rest?" Rose suggested.

"Luke why don't you, Tear, and Anise go ahead and turn in?" Jade suggested.

"What! Colonel I need to watch Ion!" Anise cried.

"Are you sure Colonel?" Tear asked.

"Yes. You should all get your rest before tomorrow." Jade stated.

"I'll be fine Anise please go rest." Ion added.

"Alright." Anise said reluctantly.

Tear and Anise left the room and Luke looked at Jade who stared back with his usual emotionless expression.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes, tomorrow we head for Kaitzur and then Baticul you need to be ready." Jade said.

"Alright, don't stay up long." Luke added before leaving.

Luke entered the inn to see Tear already sitting on one of the beds, but Anise nowhere in sight. He went over to a bed and sat down he looked down at his hands. He wore a black undershirt that showed his stomach and a white jacket over it that had gold lining and it had two buttons at the neck and split in the front at his chest. The inside of his jacket was a maroon color and he wore black pants with yellow patches to complete his outfit he wore red and black shoes.

"Where'd Anise go?" Luke asked as he looked at Tear who was now lying down.

"She went to the Tartarus." Tear answered.

"Oh… Well night." Luke replied.

"Night." Tear said quickly.

Luke lies down and fell asleep as he waited for morning to come. He was nervous about going to Kimlasca; he hadn't been there since he was seven. He fell asleep as he thought about what would happen in the next few days. They woke early the next morning to find both Jade and Anise still gone, Ion was also gone they assumed he was with Anise. As they were leaving town Rose approached Luke and Tear.

"Luke can I ask you to go to the Cheagle woods?" Rose asked.

"Why?" Luke asked worried.

"Well it seems that more food was stolen. So could you go see what the problem is?" Rose asked.

"Leave it to me." Luke said as he ran a hand through his short red hair.

"Luke…" Tear started.

"We should help, Jade won't mind." Luke said as they exited the town.

"The Colonel will mind." Tear argued as we walked towards the woods.

"Tear he won't don't be so serious all the time." Luke replied.

Tear made no reply as they entered the woods. Luke looked up the path a little bit to see three wolves surrounding a familiar green haired boy.

"That's Ion!" Luke yelled as they ran towards the boy.

Luke saw that Ion was breathing hard as he held his arm up and white light started to appear. A fonic symbol appeared as he slammed his hand on the ground and the light became so blinding that Luke and Tear had to cover their eyes. When they looked again the three wolves had been defeated and Ion had stood up. They watched as he began to sway and took a few steps to stable himself only to fall backwards. The two ran up and Tear took Ion into her arms as she kneeled next to him.

"Ion! Are you okay?" Luke asked worriedly.

"I—I'm fine. I just used too strong a Daathic fonic arte…" He replied tiredly.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Ion replied as he stood up.

"We should head to the Tartarus." Tear stated.

Before Luke or Ion replied they noticed a yellow creature walk by a bit of the ways up the path. They watched it walk deeper into the forest.

"It's a Cheagle!" Ion cried.

"Ion will you be alright accompanying us?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?" Ion asked.

"Luke! He needs to be taken back to the ship." Tear argued.

"We're trying to find out why the Cheagles are stealing food." Luke said as he ignored Tear.

"Sure I'll come." Ion replied.

"Luke!" Tear cried.

"Tear if we take him back now we'll have to leave and then we won't be able to help the people of Engeve." Luke replied.

"But…" Tear started.

"As a noble of Malkuth I have to look after the people." Luke stated.

"Luke's right." Ion added.

"Fine, but please don't push yourself Fon Master." Tear agreed with a sigh.

"I won't besides you two will be there in case I do." Ion said with a smile.

"Right." Luke agreed before running up the path.

The two walked slowly after him till he slowed down to wait for them. They continued to make their way through the woods at a slow but steady pace as Tear and Luke killed any of the monsters that tried to attack them. Luke had to admit that Tear was pretty strong, but they both were pretty good since they both had military training.

"So Luke how long have you been in the military?" Tear asked.

"I'm not." Luke replied as he looked around the clearing for the Cheagle.

"But you fight like a soldier." Tear stated.

"It was part of my training as a Malkuth noble. Emperor Peony had the same training." Luke replied.

"What do you do?" Tear asked.

"I'm just a noble of Grand Chokmah." Luke stated.

"You said your last name was 'fon Fabre'?" Tear asked.

"Yes." Luke answered.

"Isn't there a Duke Fabre in Baticul?" Tear asked.

Luke froze in the middle of the path as Tear said that. He could tell Tear was looking at him intently and Ion looking at him worriedly.

"We lost the Cheagle." Luke said.

"Don't worry. Their nesting ground should be up ahead." Ion said.

"Luke?" Tear asked.

"Is that why you're here?" Luke asked.

"Yes. It's not like Cheagles to steal food." Ion explained.

"Right." Luke agreed.

"Luke you never answered my question." Tear pressed.

"Tear we should concentrate on why we're here first." Ion stated.

'Thanks Ion.' Luke mouthed as the boy looked at him.

"Alright." Tear agreed as she walked past them.

They continued to make their way through the forest till they came across a pink Cheagle. Tear attempted to approach it and it ran off. We continued to walk up the path till we reached the giant tree that the Cheagle ran into.

"Remember their peaceful creatures." Ion said.

"Right." Luke and Tear agreed.

As we approached the entrance we found three apples lying on the ground in front.

"So they did do it." Luke said.

"Let's go speak with them." Ion stated as he walked across the rocks that were placed in the water.

"Fon Master that's dangerous!" Tear called running after him.

Luke followed them into the dark tree and saw several Cheagles standing at the entrance to block Ion from entering.

"Please let me through." Ion asked.

"Mieu mieu, mieu mieu mieu!" one of the yellow ones replied.

"They can't understand us." Luke said.

"Yulia Jue made a pact with them and gained their aid, or so I've been told." Ion said.

"…Mieu mieu. Mieu, mieu." An older looking Cheagle said as it walked into the area.

The Cheagles cleared a path for the three of them and they walked towards it.

"Are you of relation to Yulia Jue?" The elder Cheagle asked.

The three of us stared at it in shock that it had spoken in our language.

"It can talk!" Luke cried surprised.

"It is the power of the ring we were given as part of our pact with Yulia." The Cheagle elder explained.

The ring was a dull gold color with a few parts rusting and had a few fonic symbols written on it.

"Yes. I'm Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei." Ion said as we began to walk forward.

"You've stolen food from Engeve right?" I asked.

"So you've come to exterminate us?" The Cheagle elder asked.

"Why do you need to steal human food?" Ion asked.

"To feed the Cheagle tribe." The Cheagle elder replied.

"It looks like you have plenty of food." Tear stated.

"One of our members caused a fire in the northern region. As a result the Ligers living there moved down to this forest in order to prey on us." The Cheagle elder explained.

"Then you stole food so your people wouldn't be eaten." Ion stated.

"Yes if we don't give them food periodically then we are eaten." The Cheagle elder said.

"That's horrible…" Ion trailed.

"We've confirmed that they are the thieves what now?" Tear asked.

"It'd be wrong not to help them." Luke replied.

"Luke?" Ion asked.

"If we don't help they'll keep stealing food from Engeve which will cause problems." Luke explained.

"That's true. So we'll help?" Ion asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's the best option." Luke said.

"Let's try to negotiate with the Ligers." Ion suggested.

"How'd we understand them?" Luke asked.

"They are monsters." Tear added.

"We could use a Cheagle as a translator." Ion suggested.

"I'll lend the ring to the one who will be the translator." The Cheagle elder stated as it walked towards them.

"Mieu, mieu mieu mieu mieuuu." The Cheagle elder called into the crowd of Cheagles.

Luke and the others watched as a light blue Cheagle was thrown in front of the Cheagle elder. He sat in front of the elder as the three looked at him.

"This child is the one who cause the fire." The Cheagle elder explained.

"So he will be our translator?" Tear asked.

"Yes." The Cheagle elder replied.

The Cheagle walked over the elder who tried to put the ring over his head causing them to fall over. Tear held her hands up to her mouth as she watched them worriedly. The two sat up and shook their heads before standing. The elder pointed to the ring and the Cheagle stepped into the middle of it and lifted it up.

The Cheagle looked up at the three of them, Ion and Luke smiled back as Tear looked at it adoringly.

"My name's Mieu. Pleased to meet you." The Cheagle said in a high pitched voice.

"Alright let's head out to where the Ligers are at." Luke said.

"Right." Ion and Tear agreed.

**~End Ch. 4~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**FinaJo: Thanks for the review!**

**suntan 140: I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Firehedgehog: Yes Luke will be much happier in Malkuth.**

**Hatsune17: Thanks for the review!**

**Pianist707: I like your ideas I hope you liked this chapter; Luke never met Van so he couldn't visit him.**

**Sonic52: I'm glad you like the story.**

**MysticMaiden 18: Thank you for the review.**

**Till next chapter!**


	6. Liger and Jade

**I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss**

**~Liger and Jade~**

Luke and the others left the Cheagles' nest and went back the way they came for a ways before turning to head to a river that blocked their path.

"The liger's lair is up ahead, right?" Tear asked.

"Yes. We cross the river and keep going." Mieu replied.

Luke examined the river for ways to cross but couldn't find any. There were no rocks in that area of the river, and to get to any would mean going into the deeper parts of the forest but that would be dangerous. There were a few roots from trees connecting the two sides but they wouldn't hold anyone but Mieu. The other side was too far away to jump across so Luke was out of options.

"How are we supposed to cross? There's no way we can make it safely with our options." Luke stated.

"We can wade through the water." Ion suggested.

"That sounds like the best plan." Tear agreed.

"No, the river is flowing to fast so it'd be dangerous." Luke stated.

"I think it'll be fine." Tear said.

"Yeah maybe for you and me, but Ion and Mieu would have trouble." Luke explained.

"Luke's right now that I think about it." Ion agreed.

"Then how do you suppose we cross?" Tear asked.

Luke surveyed the area once more and his eye caught site of a tree that had vines covering it. It looked like if they broke the vines it would fall over to create a bridge.

"Mieu?" Luke asked.

"Yes?" Mieu asked as it ran up to Luke.

"Can you breathe fire on that tree's roots?" Luke asked pointing to the tree.

"Alright." Mieu agreed.

Mieu ran close to the edge and breathed fire, which barely made it across, on the roots. The roots caught fire instantly and burned, luckily the fire died quickly after. Mieu moved out of the way as the tree fell over with a huge thud where it had once stood.

"The trees roots were rotten…great job Luke." Ion praised.

"Thanks just doing my job." Luke replied.

"Mieu did all the work." Tear pointed out.

"Thanks Mieu." Luke and Ion said to the Cheagle.

"Ladies first then?" Luke said as he gestured to the tree.

"Good idea for me to take the front and you to take the back." Tear replied as she walked over the root.

"I was just being polite…" Luke muttered as Ion climbed on.

Once everyone was across they continued on their way to the liger's lair. After a while of walking we sat down to rest and Luke turned to Ion.

"You used some pretty powerful artes back there." Luke said.

"Yes Daathic fonic arte." Ion said.

"Can anyone learn it?" Luke asked curiously.

"You're unbelievable." Tear stated.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"You just want to get stronger." She replied.

"That's not it. Luke just wants to be prepared for tougher fights to protect his friends." Ion stated.

"How do you know Fon Master?" Tear asked.

"Luke is a seventh fonist yet hasn't been able to learn any artes like Jade or you use." Ion explained.

"You're a seventh fonist?" Tear asked.

"Yeah, but I only know basic artes." Luke stated.

"I've seen Luke and Jade training a lot at night and Luke is trying to learn so he can be helpful." Ion stated.

"Oh…" Tear said.

"Anyways let's go." Luke suggested as he stood up.

Luke helped Ion up and then held out a hand to Tear, who ignored it and stood up by herself. They continued making their way through the forest as quickly as possible. Luke and Tear were pulled into a few battles but after fighting for a while in the forest the monsters were easy. They came to another river and used the same method as before to cross it.

As they moved deeper into the woods they saw a few ligers appear. They dispatched of the ones that attacked them with a little difficulty but didn't look to fight too many since they were getting closer to the liger's lair. They came across a hole that was underneath a tree and walked down the sloping path.

They found themselves in a dark tunnel and began to walk down the dirt path. There were roots of the trees above them sticking out of the tunnel walls. They meet a few more ligers inside but quickly took care of them. As they got to the bottom Luke noticed that the path they traveled on were giant roots. They reached the bottom and saw that there was an opening between two giant roots that led to the center of the tree.

The four looked inside but remained out of sight of whatever was inside. Inside sat a gigantic liger on a nest sleeping. It seemed to not notice them as they walked into the area slowly.

"That must be the queen." Tear pointed out.

"Liger's live in packs formed around a queen right?" Luke asked.

"Yes that's right." Tear answered.

"Mieu, please go talk with the liger queen." Ion asked.

"Yes, sir." Mieu agreed as he waddled forward.

Mieu began to converse with the liger queen as the three humans watched. The queen stood up from its nest as Mieu began to converse with it and turned to them. It roared at the four of them in answer. The roar cause Mieu to fall backwards and the three ran to check on the little Cheagle.

"Are you all right?" Ion asked.

"What did she say?" Luke asked.

"She says her eggs are about to hatch, so go away." Mieu answered.

"Eggs?" Luke asked shocked.

"Her majesty is very mad that I accidentally burned their home." Mieu added.

"A lot of monsters are born from eggs." Tear stated.

"I know that." Luke replied.

"Ligers are more violent when guarding their eggs." Tear stated.

"If we leave to wait the eggs will hatch and the young will attack the village." Ion stated worriedly.

"Mieu ask them to leave." Luke ordered.

Mieu walked forward again and began to suggest that the queen leave. The queen once again roared at them. The roar caused several rocks to fall from above and one almost crushed Mieu if Luke hadn't blocked it with his blade.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yes, thank you." Mieu replied.

"What did she say?" Ion asked.

"She said she's going to feed us to her children." Mieu answered.

"Get ready. Fon Master please stand back along with Mieu." Tear commanded.

"Shouldn't they run?" Luke asked her.

"No, the ligers will be waiting outside for them." Tear stated.

"We'll be fine." Ion said as he and Mieu moved back.

The queen ran towards Luke and Tear as they pulled out their weapons. Luke began to slash at the queen quickly as Tear used some of her magic to attack. Tear moved back and tried to put the queen asleep using Nightmare but it failed. Luke moved in and unleashed a fang blade to knock the queen back before running forward to land a few more hits. They moved back as their injuries began to affect the two of them.

"It's not dying." Luke gasped out.

"Our attacks are barely doing anything to it." Tear added.

"Well we have to do something!" Luke cried.

"I don't know what we can do." Tear replied.

"Allow me…" A silky voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Jade walking into the clearing and past Ion and Mieu.

"Jade!" Luke cried happily.

"No time for talk. I'll use fonic artes so give me time to cast." Jade ordered.

The two nodded before turning back to the queen. Luke ran forward and slashed at the queen as Tear cast first aid on the two of them. Jade began to cast the arte as the two fought. Tear unleashed pow hammer on the queen as Luke used havoc strike. Jade cast blessed drops as Tear and Luke jumped back from the queen. Tear used Jade's arte to create frozen hammer and cast it on the queen. Jade ran forward and joined the two in hacking away at the queen. With the added help of Jade the queen soon fell.

As Tear and Luke sat down to rest Jade walked over to the nest and smashed the eggs. Luke looked a bit shocked at his actions but knew it was for the best.

"Let's go." Jade ordered.

The five of them slowly made their way through the forest to the entrance. When they arrived they found Anise waiting for them along with two guards.

"We have cleared up the Liger problem. Time for us to leave." Jade stated.

"Yes Colonel." Anise agreed as she walked over to Ion.

"We came to make sure everyone was okay." One of the guards said.

"I understand." Jade replied.

Luke followed Jade out of the forest as Ion left with Tear and Anise at his sides after them. Once they had boarded the ship Luke led Ion and the other two to room they could rest in before heading to the deck.

"How long till we get to Kaitzur?" Luke asked Jade.

"Not long, you should get some rest." Jade said.

"I can try but I don't think I'll sleep much…" Luke mumbled.

"…" Jade said nothing as he turned to look out the window.

**~End Chapter 5~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Oh btw I had just realized this but what should I do with Florian and the replica's Mohs created since Luke isn't a replica?**


	7. Tartarus Attack

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! I've been following the game pretty much so far but now I'm going to wing it without game help! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.**

**~Tartarus Attack~**

Luke lay on his bed bored as he couldn't fall asleep due to his nerves. Luke got off his bed and left the room as he headed down to the cabins. He noticed Jade was standing in the hall doing nothing at all. He stopped in front of the man and looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay for them." Jade answered.

"Ion doing okay?" Luke asked.

"He seems fine, he is currently resting…" Jade said.

"Something wrong?" Luke asked as he caught Jade's tone.

"Oh it's just my old bones shaking." Jade answered.

"Right…" Luke droned.

Luke looked down the hall as he saw Tear and Anise approached them from their cabin.

"Do you need something?" Jade asked the girls.

Before they could reply they heard something hit the side of the ship. Luke looked around wildly as he steadied himself. Jade walked over to the communicator and contacted the bridge.

"What's the situation?" Jade asked.

"Griffins are attacking the ship." The captain responded.

"How many?" Jade asked as the three watched him.

"Number is unknown; shall we fire all the cannons?" The captain asked.

"It's your ship, you decide." Jade replied.

They felt something hit the ship causing it to tilt slightly. Luke felt Anise grab onto him as he steadied himself against the wall. Tear grabbed onto the wall near her as Jade stood calmly.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Ligers are dropping from the Griffins!" The captain cried.

"Just keep your position we will arrive to help soon." Jade ordered.

"Ahh!" They heard the captain cry out.

"Captain?" Luke asked.

"Oh no what do we do?" Anise asked.

"Remain calm." Tear replied.

"Jade I'm going to the bridge." Luke stated.

"Luke wait!" Jade called as Luke took off running.

Luke began to reach the staircase before he leapt to the side at the last minute. He moved back as two oracle knights appeared in front of him along with another man.

The man was big and large with bluish hair spiked back and a beard with dark blue eyes. He wore a black oracle uniform with red designs on it and matching pants. He had around his neck spike like armor and he wore reddish black gloves and boots. He wielded a scythe that surprisingly was taller than him, and he towered over Luke.

Luke ducked as Jade unleashed an arte and barely had to time to dodge as the attack was sent back. He glared at the guy as he dodged the sweep of his scythe and moved back to where Jade stood.

"Nothing less than I'd expect from Jade the Necromancer." The man said.

"I could say the same to you. Largo the Black Lion, one of the six god-generals of the oracle knights." Jade replied.

"I unfortunately don't have time to fight today; I've come for Fon Master Ion." Largo stated.

"Well you can't have Ion!" Luke growled.

"Letting you go alive Jade will only cause problems." Largo said.

"You believe you can kill me by yourself?" Jade asked with an incredulous look.

"If I seal your artes." Largo answered as he tossed an object in his hand up and down.

Before any of them could move Largo threw it at Jade. The item activated and a field appeared around Jade and they watched in shock as he was forced to his knees.

"Jade!" Luke cried in alarm.

"A fon slot seal?" Tear asked confused.

Largo moved into attack the man but as he did, Jade was released from the field and able to counter barely. They stood on opposite ends of the hall as they stared each other down.

"Luke the ceiling." Jade ordered.

"Mieu shoot fire at the ceiling!" Luke ordered the Cheagle.

"Yes master." It called.

Mieu shot fire up at the ceiling causing the stone that was on it to become blinding. As soon as Mieu did this Anise took off running past Jade. She ran up the stairs quickly as she searched for Ion. Largo tried to go after her but Jade stabbed him effectively wounding him and making him retreat.

"Let's go." Jade said simply as he walked towards the exit.

"Jade?" Luke asked causing Jade to stop.

"Yes?" Jade asked.

"The fon slot seal?" Luke asked worried.

"It'll take a few months to undo but I'll be fine." Jade reassured.

We climbed onto the deck of the ship and began to head for the door leading to the bridge. As we made our way towards it we entered a few battles with griffins and ligers. As they began to approach the bridge Jade stopped them.

"It's foolish to go straight ahead, let's take the arching deck overhead." He ordered.

Tear and Luke nodded before heading to the ladder leading to the deck. Once on the arching deck they were attacked by more monsters but made it to the other ladder relatively easily. Luke spotted a guard right outside the door and pointed it out to the others. Tear sang Nightmare and put the guard to sleep before the proceeded to climb down the ladder.

"He's out like a light." Luke said as he checked the guard.

"Tear will you assist me?" Jade asked.

"With what?" Tear asked confused.

"Taking back the Tartarus, Luke can watch out here." Jade said.

Luke nodded as the two walked into the room. Luke began to walk around the small area as he kept his eyes out for any other guards. He turned his back to the walkway as he heard a sound come from his right. He heard Mieu cry out in alarm and turned just in time to block a blow from the guard, who was previously unconscious.

Luke quickly shoved the guard away and countered with his own attack before the guard could react. He breathed heavily as the guard fell dead in front of him. Luke hated having to take another's life but knew he had to. As the guard fell Tear and Jade ran out to where Luke was at with confused and worried looks.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"The guard awoke and I took care of him." Luke answered.

"The commotion has caused the fonic hymn to weaken." Tear stated.

"This is getting quite interesting." A female voice said.

They turned as a figure dropped down from above them. The woman had short black hair and golden eyes with her left eye covered by an eye patch. She wore a black Oracle Knight's uniform like tears except she had pants instead of just a dress and her slip had white lines with some of the designs colored purple. The right shoulder of the slip spiked up in a feather like pattern. She had on gloves that started mid upper-arm in a flower like pattern. She carried in her hand a katana in its brown sheath.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded.

"The sixth god general, Cantabile." She answered simply.

"What do you want?" Jade asked calmly.

"That doesn't concern you." She said before charging.

Before Luke or Tear could react they were both knocked out as Jade was separated from the two. Jade stared down the woman as a guard appeared and held his sword over Luke and Tear and another woman joined them. This woman had blonde hair in a high pony tail with a black fonic tie under it and green eyes. She had on a black and white dress, the main part being black with the collar and bottom being white. The black part of the dress split into tail ends with intricate white patterns on it. She wore black boots that reach all the way up her upper thigh and the very top opened with gold lining. To complete her outfit she wore a red shawl over her arms.

"Restrain them." The new woman ordered.

Cantabile acknowledged the other woman with a small nod before walking into the room Jade and Tear had exited from. Jade picked up Tear as the guard hauled Luke up and led them to their cells.

Luke came to on the bed and as he sat up he saw Tear leaning against the wall and Jade standing by the pole. A green barrier prevented them from escaping.

"Have you heard anything on Ion?" Luke asked.

"It looked like they took him away." Tear answered.

"We need to get out of here and rescue Ion." Jade added.

"What's the situation with the knights?" Luke asked Jade.

"From what it sounds like they'll defiantly return to the ship." Jade said.

"So we just need to wait for their return to rescue him." Tear stated.

"Right, we'll ambush them." Luke agreed.

Jade faced the barrier and threw something out causing it to fall. The quickly excited the room just in case I reactivated. He ran to the communication system.

"By my name as Necromancer, heed my command. Initiate emergency plan, 'Corpse Hunt.'" He said into it.

After Jade finished saying this; the ship began to shake slightly. Luke looked at Jade knowingly and he nodded answering Luke's silent question.

"What was that?" Tear asked.

"An emergency shutdown system." Jade replied.

"Where to now?" Tear asked.

"The port hatch, it's the only way to open also the oracle knights holding Ion will try to enter there as well." Jade stated.

They headed to one of the rooms nearby and found their weapons before looking for a way out. They found a room full of boxes and moved them out of the way till they found a box of explosives. Mieu set it on fire and it opened a hole in the wall leading outside.

They hurried along the small landing till they reached the port hatch. As they reached the hatch they saw the blonde woman, a knight, and Ion coming towards the ship. The blonde woman looked up at the ship.

"They probably know about the shutdown." Luke said.

"Right; and we won't have time for casting." Jade agreed.

"Open the emergency hatch." They heard the blonde say.

The knight ran forward and brought down the steps leading to the hatch, before running up to the hatch door. As he opened the hatch door Luke held Mieu up and has it use Mieu Fire on the knight. The blonde jumped into action and aimed her gun at Luke before looking up to see Jade lunging at her.

She dodged as Jade threw his spear at her before jumping over her. She remained with her guns raised as she found herself looking down the point of Jade's spear.

"Tear! The fonic hymn!" Jade ordered as Luke knocked out the knight.

"Tear? Tear Grants!" The blonde asked surprised.

The blonde turned to look at where Tear stood on the steps. Tear looked back at her in complete shock.

"Major Legretta!" She called surprised.

Before anything else could be said a thunder attack hit the place Tear had been standing before she dodged. Above where she stood on the steps was a liger. Legretta took that opportunity to disarm Jade and knocking him down as Ion ran forward. Legretta jumped in front of him and stopped him from continuing. She shot a few warning shots as the knight got back up and held his sword to Luke's neck.

Another girl appeared next to Legretta shortly after. She had long pink hair that came to her waist and pink eyes that gazed at them sadly. She wore an oracle knight military shirt similar to Anise's except it was black with pink lining and she wore a short flowing black skirt. Her gloves came to mid upper arm and had buckles on them. Her boots came to mid upper thigh and had buckles at the top as well. To complete her outfit she wore a buckle around her throat and a black and pink hat on top of her head. She clutched to her chest a doll made up of several other dolls. They stood there in silence as everyone stared each other down.

"Master, we're surrounded." Mieu said.

"Arietta! What has happened to the Tartarus?" Legretta asked the girl.

"It's still not working; I was able to get here because my friend tore open a wall." The girl answered.

"Good work, restrain them." Legretta ordered.

Just as Arietta moved to do that Jade smirked. Before they could react Luke had knocked out the guard and had launched himself at Legretta. With Legretta distracted by Luke; Jade lunged at Arietta and knocked her away from Ion allowing Tear to lead him to safety. Jade held Arietta hostage as Luke backed away from Legretta.

"Drop your weapons and go inside." Jade ordered.

Legretta complied along with the knight quietly. Luke and the others watched warily as they did as they were told.

"Now you go and take your monster in." Jade ordered Arietta.

"Fon Master…I…I…" Arietta stuttered.

"Do as he says Arietta." Ion ordered.

They watched the girl enter the Tartarus with her monster and the hatched close. They then gathered in a circle.

"Ion where's Anise?" Jade asked.

"They stole the emperor's letter and she tried to get it back." Ion answered.

"And?" Luke pried.

"A monster knocked her out of a porthole. The soldiers said they couldn't find the body." Ion said worried.

"I'm sure she's fine Ion." Luke reassured.

"Let's head to St. Binah that's out rendezvous point with her." Jade stated.

"What about your troops?" Tear asked.

"I doubt there are any survivors." Jade said.

They all nodded before beginning to walk towards St. Binah.

**~End ch. 6~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Important Information:**

**Cantabile was the sixth god general while Asch was a special operations officer. She appears only in Tales of Fandom vol. 2. Asch takes her place when she either disappears or is killed for having different beliefs on Van's vision. I figured since Asch isn't a god general then Cantabile works.**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Firehedgehog: Thanks for your reviews.**

**Whitefleur: Thanks for another review. Also I'm glad you like my Luke (he's supposed to be Luke after Akzeruith.) **

**Skyler-Kaiba: Thanks for your review and your ideas.**

**Well till next time everyone!**


	8. Fubras River

**Hey guys, well here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.**

**~What's Next~**

They had arrived at St. Binah earlier that day, after they camped in the wilderness for night before. When they had arrived they found the oracle knights already waiting for them and they got in with the help of Rose as payment for taking care of the Cheagles. After making it inside they reported to McGovern who told them that Anise had indeed been by and gave them her letter.

_I'm fine and heading to Kaitzur, it's too dangerous to be in St. Binah at the moment. I'll meet you all there, also someone had to contact the group were meeting there. I'll fill them in on the situation Colonel. _

_Ion, please don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine! You just watch out for Arietta and don't go wandering off!_

_Luke, I can't wait to see you again! I hope that when we reunite you'll think of making me your bride! _

_Well till we see each other!_

_~Anise._

After reading the letter they had immediately left St. Binah, almost being found by the god generals. After a close encounter they headed to the bridge nearby but when they arrived they all, except Jade, sighed exasperatly. The bridge had been destroyed a few days ago by the Tartarus when it was in pursuit of the Dark Wings.

"What now?" Tear asked.

"We can cross at the Fubras River." Jade stated.

"It might be too dangerous for Ion!" Tear argued.

"I'll be fine, besides we must hurry to Kaitzur." Ion told her.

"Let's go, if Anise felt she had to meet the other party then we must be late as it is." Luke stated.

"What other party?" Tear asked.

"We needed an escort into Kimlasca so they sent a party to meet us in Kaitzur." Jade answered.

"But surely having just Ion with you is enough." Tear said as they began to walk towards the Fubras River.

"Ion, you, and Anise may pass the checkpoint without a problem, but Luke and I have to get permission from another party." Jade stated.

"I guess that makes sense." Tear agreed.

"Let's hurry!" Luke called from where he and Ion stood ahead of them.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Tear asked.

"Well we have to hurry and meet the party and besides Anise is probably worried." Luke stated.

"Also the god generals might be planning a surprise for us on the way there. So we should hurry." Jade added.

"You're right." Tear agreed.

They silently continued their journey to the Fubras River. They got there by midday and took a break at the entrance. Once they finished their break they carefully entered the area. They walked down the grass slopes and around the bends as they were careful of the rocks. They defeated a few of the enemies with a little more difficulty then they had in the Cheagle Woods.

They reached a gate like structure that looked old. It was torn down at one spot making an entrance to the deeper parts of the Fubras River. Farther down the structure it began to look more like the rocks as it spiked upwards.

They walked through the opening and stopped as they looked ahead. The river rested before them and was relatively calm but very deep looking. Rocks were scattered all over the river making a walking path. Luke led Ion carefully into the shallow water and over to one of the rocks. They slowly began to make their way across the slightly slippery rocks.

There were rock paths all over the place leading to various parts. They took care of the monsters on a small island in the middle of the river and took a quick break. Once they were rested they moved to another rock path. They traveled over the rocks till they finally reached the other side of the river.

"Wow, the other side is so far away." Luke said as he looked back.

"It feels like it didn't take us that long to cross." Ion added.

"It may look close but take forever or look far away and take little time to do." Tear said.

"That was very insightful." Jade told her.

"Not really." Tear said before walking ahead of them.

They walked through the clear area that they traveled through to reach the exit of the Fubras River. They stopped when they heard a roar and not soon after a liger appeared before them. They watched it with a calm expression but ready to strike if needed.

"A liger?" Tear asked confused.

"Yes, and there is someone else behind it." Jade stated.

Luke looked past the liger and saw Arietta standing there clutching her doll to her chest.

"Arietta the Wild." Luke muttered.

"How'd they find us so fast?" Tear asked.

"They probably figured we'd use this path since the bridge was out." Jade stated.

"Now I can see why you were in a hurry." Tear said.

"I won't let you get away." Arietta said sadly.

"Arietta! Please let us go! We can't let this war happen!" Ion pleaded with her.

"I…I want to help you, Ion…But those people are my enemies!" Arietta cried as she looked at Ion sadly but at Luke angrily.

"Arietta, they aren't bad people." Ion tried to reason.

"Yes…yes they are…They killed mommy!" She cried as she clutched the doll tighter.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked confused.

"I don't remember ever doing such a thing." Tear added.

The two looked at each other in confusion but did not let their guard down.

"Mommy's home was burned, so she moved into the Cheagle Woods. She was just trying to protect her children…my brothers and sisters…" Arietta explained sadly.

"Could she mean the liger queen? But she's human." Tear said confused.

"She was raised by monsters after her parents died in the Hod War." Ion explained, "The oracle knights recruited her due to her abilities to communicate with monsters."

"Then the lifer we killed…" Luke began before trailing off.

"That was mommy! I'll never forgive you!" Arietta cried, "I'll chase you to the ends of the earth…and kill you!"

Arietta lifted the doll and was getting ready to attack when suddenly the ground shook. She fell down as the four tried to maintain their balance. Mist began to shoot up like a geyser all around them.

"This mist…" Jade started.

"It's the miasma!" Tear cried.

"The miasma is a deadly poison!" Ion explained.

"Aah!" They heard Arietta yell.

They looked at her too see some of the miasma shoot up right where she stood. She collapsed to the ground as it hit. The liger near them also got hit with miasma and collapsed.

"You'll be okay if you don't inhale a large amount! Let's get out of here!" Tear stated.

They looked shocked when the ground behind Arietta began to shift. Luke grabbed a hold of Ion so he wouldn't get hurt. Tear took out her staff and began to sing one of the fonic hymns.

"Fonic Hymns now?" Jade asked confused.

"It's one of Yulia's Fonic Hymns." Ion explained.

A barrier appeared around them before they were blinded by a bright light. When the light faded they saw the miasma had disappeared.

"I've created a temporary barrier. It won't last long." Tear explained before anyone could question her.

"I heard the seven fonic hymns left by Yulia were difficult to decipher…" Jade muttered.

"Let's worry about that later!" Luke cried.

"Yes." Jade agreed before turning to Arietta.

His spear appeared in his hand and Luke watched him in shock.

"Jade, why do you have to kill her?" Luke asked.

"She'll just come after us." Jade replied.

"But she's unconscious and defenseless." Luke argued.

"You're too soft." Tear stated coldly.

"No I just think it is wrong to kill someone that is helpless." Luke stated.

"Jade, please let her go." Ion said, "Arietta was one of my Fon master guardians."

"Very well." Jade agreed.

"Let's at least move her so the miasma doesn't hit her." Luke suggested.

"I don't see the problem in that." Jade agreed.

"It won't hold much longer." Tear urged.

After placing Arietta somewhere safe where the miasma wouldn't get her they quickly ran off towards the exit. The finished off the last few monsters they encountered before exiting the Fubras River. They continued across the plains as the sun began to set.

As the sun was almost out of site they saw Kaitzur ahead of them. They began to hurry and quickly made it in before the gates closed for the night. They walked past the guard stations and headed into the inn. Jade checked them in and they all headed to bed for the night. The only two that remained up were Jade and Luke.

"Who do you think they sent?" Luke muttered.

"I don't know…we'll see tomorrow. I highly doubt they'd send the duke's son." Jade answered.

"Yeah you're probably right." Luke agreed.

"We'll reach Baticul soon, than you can see your brother." Jade stated.

"I hope so but I'm not sure if I'd be allowed to. After all I'm sure I won't receive a warm welcome from the Duke." Luke said as he walked towards his and Jade's room.

"Luke…" Jade began.

Luke turned and looked at the brown haired man who just looked back. Luke gave a small smile and nodded as he understood what Jade wanted to say. He then exited the room quietly leaving the man to his thoughts.

**~End ch. 7~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter sorry it was so short. I didn't feel like doing St. Binah but I wanted to wait for Kaitzur until next chapter so Fubras River was the main part. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Whitefleur – Thank you very much. I've been using online game play videos for the towns and such, but I decided to skip St. Binah. I hadn't noticed until you pointed it out. Thanks for letting me know my mistake! (My friends got me writing in first person recently I normally write in third person.)**

**Firehedgehog – Thanks for the review.**

**Midnightcrescent27 – I'm excited about Baticul also! Though the real excitement will be in Kaitzur (Opps…shouldn't have said!)**

**So they'll be meeting the party from Kimlasca next chapter. *Brings out a box of cookies* anyone who can guess who the party consists of gets a cookie (they're mieu shaped). **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Into Kimlasca

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I've been so pumped to continue this story since the last chapter (especially after I got the fonic font from the game!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.**

**~Into Kimlasca~**

Luke blinked as the sunlight streamed in from the window. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room. He saw that Jade's bed was empty, which he had expected it to be. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed as he woke up. He then pulled on his jacket and shoes before leaving the room.

He walked down the hall of the inn and over to the front desk. The soldier at the desk looked at him and saluted as he approached.

"Sir?" The soldier asked.

"Where is Colonel Curtiss?" Luke asked.

"He went over to the military base." The soldier answered.

"Thank you." Luke said as he walked away from the soldier.

As he left the inn he glanced at the border gate and just stood there. He saw the two Malkuth soldiers standing at attention. Luke looked away and shook his head before heading to the military base across the street. He opened the door to the small building and saw a small rest area inside. The soldiers inside the room all stood attention as they saw him enter.

"Where is Colonel Curtiss?" Luke asked.

"In the room back there." One soldier directed to the room at the back.

"Thank you." Luke replied.

He walked over to the room and knocked on the door gently. He waited patiently for an answer.

"Enter." Jade called.

Luke entered the room and closed the door behind him. He saw Jade sitting behind the desk in the room with a few pieces of paper in front of him. Luke walked over to the desk and sat in the chair in front of it.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Sending a letter to his majesty." Jade said.

"Oh…" Luke said as he looked absently around the room.

They sat there in silence as Jade finished the letter and sealed it in an envelope. He then looked at Luke with a small hint of concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"I'm nervous." Luke said knowing he couldn't lie to Jade.

"About?" Jade asked.

"Going to Kimlasca…" Luke said with a sigh.

"Luke…" Jade began.

"I don't know what I'll do if I see him…" Luke muttered.

"Your father?" Jade asked.

"Yeah…I…he gave me away to try and make peace…" Luke said sadly.

"Luke…" Jade said as he stood up.

"How can I face him? I don't know if I can face my father." Luke whispered.

"You'll face him the way you do everything. Also he is not your father." Jade stated firmly.

"But…" Luke began.

"If he was your father he wouldn't have given you away. The only family you have there is your brother, uncle and mother." Jade stated.

"I know…" Luke said unsurely.

"Luke no matter what happens your home will always be Grand Chokmah." Jade stated.

"I know…thanks Jade." Luke agreed.

"Good, now let's go meet up with Tear and Ion then go to the gate." Jade suggested.

"Alright." Luke agreed.

The two left the office and the military base. They walked across the street and into the inn where Jade went to Ion and Tear's room. After waking them up Jade came back to the entrance. He turned to the soldier and the soldier stood at attention.

"Can you go inform the border guards that we will be leaving soon and ask that they tell the party that we are meeting." Jade said.

"Yes sir." The soldier agreed before leaving.

As soon as he left Tear and Ion walked into the room, Ion smiled as Tear just looked serious. Jade pointed to the table where breakfast had been laid out for them. The three that had just woken up sat down and ate the breakfast quickly. As they finished eating the soldier returned to the inn.

"The party is going to meet you at the gate." He told Jade.

"Thank you. That'll be all." Jade stated.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Yes, do you all have everything?" Jade asked.

"Yes. I restocked our supplies as well." Tear said.

"We best not keep them waiting." Ion added.

"Then let's move." Luke said.

They left the inn and walked down the dirt road to the borer gate. Luke looked up as they began to get closer and saw four figures waiting at the gate for them. He recognized the small figure of Anise right away but one of the people caught his attention the most.

A young man with red hair stood off to the side. As they began to get closer Luke began to see his appearance more. He had long hair that came to his waist and his bangs swept back. He wore a black shirt with a red overcoat and red pants. Luke felt his heart began to race as he took in the features of the red head. His face was identical to Luke's, though looked more serious then Luke's.

As they reached the border gate Luke shook a little in surprise. He just stared at the man who had just now noticed them they both stared into each other's forest green eyes in shock.

"Asch…" Luke whispered.

"Luke…" Asch muttered.

Jade coughed drawing Luke's attention just briefly off his brother and to the Kimlasca and Malkuth guards asking for their passports. Jade pulled out both his and Luke's as Tear pulled out both hers and Ion's.

"I am Tear Grants of the military wing of the Order of Lorelei and guard to Fon Master Ion and this is my charge Fon Master Ion." Tear explained to the guards as they checked her pass.

"I am colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth military. This is my charge Lord Luke Fon Fabre of the Grand Chokmah house of lords." Jade explained as the guards turned to him and Luke.

"Miss Tatlin can you confirm these four?" One of the guards asked.

"They are who they say they are." Anise said.

"You may pass through then." The Kimlasca guard stated handing back the passports.

"Thank you." Jade replied before following Ion through the gate.

They approached the group waiting not too far away and Luke looked at the other two with Asch. The first was Commandant Van Grants of the God Generals. He had his brown hair swept back into a tip knot and his eyes watched them carefully. He wore the gray Order of Lorelei military jacket underneath the order's white robe and white military pants. The other man Luke vaguely recognized as Guy Cecil. He had grown but his blonde hair was still short and his blue eyes still shone brightly as he smiled at Luke. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a tan vest and black pants. Around his neck was a green chocker and a gold pendant hung off of it.

"Commandant Grants." Jade greeted.

"Colonel Curtiss, Lord Luke." Van greeted them.

"Ion!" Anise said excitedly.

"Hello Anise." Ion greeted.

"Van…" Tear whispered.

"Hello Mystearica." Van said to her.

"You know each other?" Luke asked.

"He's my elder brother." Tear explained.

"Colonel do you know Asch Fon Fabre the son of Duke Fabre and Guy Cecil a servant of House Fabre?" Van asked.

"We've met once." Jade said as he nodded at the two of them.

"Lord Luke?" Van asked.

"Yes?" Luke asked as he glanced at Asch.

"I was wishing to ask why you were here." Van said.

"I came as an ambassador of Malkuth." Luke explained.

"How do you mean? I thought it was a letter being sent." Van stated confused.

"We do have a letter." Jade replied.

"Then why…" Van began.

"Because if the enemy stole the letter we'd still have Luke and vice-versa." Jade explained quietly.

Van only nodded as Jade began to walk past him with Luke following and glancing at Asch slightly. The eight of them left Kaitzur for the port they walked in silence. It didn't take long till the sun began to set and they began to make camp. Van went to check the surrounding area as Jade and Tear went to go find food. Guy and Anise had gone off to find food leaving Asch and Luke to watch over Ion.

Ion though was currently having a conversation with Mieu by the fire as Luke sat against a rock not far away. He looked up as he heard someone approach and saw it was Asch. Asch sat next to him in a way so that they were both watching Ion. They sat there in silence for a while before it was broken.

"You didn't write and tell me you were coming." Asch said.

"I wanted to surprise you. I certainly didn't expect you to come and greet us." Luke chuckled.

"You look well…better then at the manor at least." Asch observed.

"You look like you've been doing well also, but you were father's...Duke Fabre's…favorite." Luke corrected.

"You don't consider him as your father?" Asch asked though he already knew the answer.

"How could I? He gave me up…" Luke replied sadly.

"I don't consider him much either for the same reason and because he's not around enough to be a father." Asch stated.

"That's just like him…" Luke muttered.

"So you've been living in the castle?" Asch asked.

"Yeah, emperor Peony practically adopted me as his little brother." Luke replied.

"I was wondering something that confused me in your letters." Asch began.

"Oh?" Luke asked confused.

"Well when you talked about everyone you mentioned a good J.C." Asch stated.

"Oh! That was one of Jade's classmates, Jasper Cadogan, at the military academy they had the same initials so he was good J.C. and Jade was evil J.C." Luke explained.

"Oh…okay…" Asch said confused.

"How are thing between you and Natalia?" Luke asked.

"Good…I told you we're engaged right?" Asch asked.

"Of course…how's mother?" Luke asked.

"She's fine though still sick most of the time." Asch answered with a worried look.

"That's good…" Luke said with a sad smile.

"What's with you and Colonel Curtiss?" Asch asked.

"Jade's the one who'd been taking care of me since I moved to Grand Chokmah." Luke said with a happy smile.

"I see…" Asch mumbled as he watched his brother carefully knowing he was hiding something.

The two sat there in silence not sure what to talk about before they saw Ion approach. Luke stood up and looked at Ion in worry as he came over to them.

"What is it Ion?" Luke asked worried.

"I wanted to tell you two to come by the fire. It's getting colder." Ion said with worry.

"Alright we will." Luke agreed as Asch stood.

They walked to the fire and all sat down and waited for the others. Luke stood quickly though when he heard a loud noise coming towards them. He looked around but saw nothing and before he could move he felt a bird grab him by the shoulders and lift him into the air.

"LUKE!" Ion cried.

"Get Ion somewhere safe!" Luke shouted at Asch who was going to go and help him.

"But Luke!" Asch protested.

"He's more important than me! I'll be fine!" Luke shouted as the bird began to carry him farther away.

"What's going on?" Anise and Tear yelled as the other members came running back.

"A monster just flew away with Luke!" Asch said worriedly.

"It was one of Arietta's…" Ion muttered.

"Arietta the Wild?" Guy asked.

"She's been following us to capture Ion." Tear explained.

"She must believe that if she has Luke we'll trade Ion for him." Jade stated.

"Why would she think that?" Anise asked.

"She must not know about the letter." Tear replied.

"So what do we do?" Guy asked.

"Continue to Kimlasca." Jade stated.

"What? But we can't just leave him!" Asch argued.

"So you want us to take Ion into danger?" Jade asked.

"What if Van goes to the port to let them know the situation and Asch watches Ion while we go rescue Luke?" Guy suggested.

"Where did she take him?" Tear asked.

"Coral Castle, it was my family's vacation home." Asch explained.

"How do you know that?" Anise asked.

"The monster flew in that direction." Asch stated.

"Then we'll go and get Luke." Jade agreed.

"I'm coming too then! Arietta won't let you near Luke unless she knows I'm there." Ion stated.

"Alright Ion but stay with Asch." Van agreed before leaving for the port.

Jade began to lead the way to Coral Castle hoping that Luke was alright and wouldn't do anything stupid.

**~End ch. 8~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

**Jasper Cadogan is character from the tales of the abyss manga based on Jade's past. He is known as Good J.C. while Jade is Evil J.C.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Whitefleur – Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Firehedgehog – Yes very poor Ion.**

**I'm Sexy – Thanks for all of your reviews. You got two of the three right!**


End file.
